Allahyar and the Legend of Markhor
| music = Ahmed Ali | cinematography = Arooj Azam | editing = | studio = 3rd World Studios | distributor = ARY Films | released = Allahyar & The Legend of Markhor's page at ARY Films | runtime = | country = Pakistan | language = Urdu | gross = est. }} Allahyar and the Legend of Markhor ( }}) is a Pakistani computer animated film directed by Uzair Zaheer Khan. It depicts the story of a young boy and his relationship with animals. The film is produced by 3rd World Studios and distributed by ARY Films. Set in the northern regions of Pakistan, the story follows Allahyar, a young and mischievous boy who ends up dealing with circumstances he never thought possible. The movie aims to shed light on the preservation and illegal hunting of wildlife, with main characters Mehru (a markhor), Hero (a Chukar partridge, known as chakor in Pakistan), and a snow leopard named Chak'ku being endangered species. The film received a largely positive reaction by the general audience but received mixed to positive reviews by critics. Cast * Anum Zaidi as Allahyar * Natasha Humera Ejaz as Mehru * Ali Noor as Mani * Azfar Jafri as Hero * Abdul Nabi Jamali as Chak'ku * Arieb Azhar as Bablu * Hareem Farooq * Ali Rehman Khan * Nadia Jamil * Arshad Mehmood as Master Jee * Amjad Chaudary * Ahmed Ali * Muhammad Junaid Badar Production The movie was produced by 3rd World Studios for which the studio was awarded a dev grant by Epic games. It is the first movie produced entirely in Unreal Engine.Visually stunning animated feature ‘Allahyar and the Legend of Markhor’ is the first produced entirely in Unreal Engine, Unreal Engine. The first song of the movie, a rendition of Zohaib Hassan's 1982 song "Muskuraye Ja", sung by Natasha Humera Ejaz and produced by Ahmed Ali, was officially released on 13 January 2018. Reception The film received attention by the media even soon after the initial teasers and trailers. It was admired for its theme on the awareness about wildlife conservation as well as being children movie which are not common in Pakistan. Teaser and trailer of Allahyar and the Legend of Markhor is out and its impressive, Pakistan Today. * Maleeha Mengal from Dunya News noted that the movie would "remain one of the most memorable stories for children for many years".Review: Allahyar and the Legend of Markhor will leave you mesmerised, Dunya News TV, 02 February 2018. It was also well received because producing animated movies is harder and costly. Accolades The film won the prestigious Monolith Award for Content at the Infinity Film Festival at Hollywood.WINNERS - IF MONOLITH AWARDS™ 2018Allahyar and the Legend of Markhor bags first-ever international award It was also screened at South Asian International Film Festival (SAIFF) at New York,Allahyar & The Legend of Markhor at South Asian International Film Festival (SAIFF) where it received Best Feature Film in the Audience Choice category.Allahyar and The Legend of Markhor wins Best Feature Film at South Asian International Film Festival References External links * * Movie Page at ARY Films * 3rd World Studios * Official Trailor Category:2018 films Category:2018 computer-animated films Category:Animated films about animals Category:Pakistani films Category:Pakistani animated films